使用者討論:JoePlay
Portable infoboxes Hi there Joe! First of all, I hope I didn't startle you by writing to you on a wiki in a different language; you've helped me multiple times on customizations on quite a few English wikis, though it has been a while. I was really happy with the result you helped me with at w:c:lockwoodandco:Thread:2253 (Portable infobox help!), so when it comes to Portable infoboxes again, you are the most reliable person I can think of, hope that is okay. On this wiki, I was actually not all that fussy about the appearance of infoboxes; I don't particularly like purple/magenta/pink, but I feel like it's not that big of a deal and I can always just worry about it later. It's also because I've been putting off with converting the other infobox (Template:book,) and that was the one that have more things going on. I finally decided to get it over with, which wasn't as much of a hassle than I thought it would be, for the color scheme is taken from w:c:arrow; in fact the pre-converted infobox used their base design as well (with their knowledge of it,) so I didn't exactly have to put much effort in figuring out color combinations and whatnot. However, after setting it up, I realized one thing hadn't been customized: those "line separations" within the infoboxes. They remained quite obviously pink/purple as the default, which will stand out quite unfit when the other themes are used. So I went back to observe what I was missing, and narrowed it down to possibly "border", and went adjusting it. On the first few glances, it looks like the problem was solved, however, upon closer inspection, something really odd is occurring. I'm not sure if it's like this on all devices, but on my MacBook Pro using Safari, take 溫柔大甜心, for example, the first vertical separation is oddly left with its old color (the one separating "男主角" and "女主角") while the rest, including another vertical separation underneath, were all changed. Really confused as to why that specific "line" didn't get changed with the rest. Any idea how I could get that specific "line" to match up with the rest? Also, I've read w:c:portability:Getting the buttons you want on collapsible groups but unfortunately I'm not comprehending. I think those "arrows that aren't really arrows" are too close to value with the background they are on in two of the themes. I'm assuming the page on Portability Hub teaches us how to change it as a whole, and I figured rather than testing and failing, I'll just ask directly. What exactly do I add to each theme to specify what colors those "arrows that aren't really arrows" should be? (fyi, just "white" for all three of the established themes.) The reason for not applying to all infoboxes and just to those specific themes, is because I think white would be less visible on the default pink/purple infobox, plus, on those default infoboxes, white was not introduced so it'd just unnecessarily stick out. Hope to hear from you soon! (And sorry for the rather lengthy background info, I figured I'll give you as much history as possible.) --Sammm✦✧(talk) 2018年10月11日 (四) 21:58 (UTC)